A flash memory that stores data by accumulating a charge in a charge accumulation layer or floating gate, is known. Such a flash memory is connected by a variety of systems, such as NAND type or NOR type, and configures a semiconductor memory device. In recent years, increasing of capacity and raising of integration level of such a semiconductor memory device have been proceeding. Moreover, a semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are disposed three-dimensionally (a three-dimensional type semiconductor memory device) has been proposed to achieve increased capacity and raised integration level of the semiconductor memory device. In addition, it is also being required that both increased capacity and miniaturization are achieved.